SamCedes
by UdotP
Summary: SamCedes One-Shots and Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**As it stands right now, I haven't found the inspiration I need to update my other stories, It's just not there. So for now I'm taking prompts, PM me ideas and I'll write them. You can send me prompts about ANYTHING, Family, crime, etc.. Thank you. **

**Summary : Sam and Mercedes hate each other :**

**Mercedes P.O.V.**

Mercedes really hated Sams guts. He always had something to say, but only when it had to do with her. She really didn't understand what the fuck his problem was. The way he acted towards her you would think he was a kindergartner and he had a crush, but he nipped that idea in the bud a long time ago.

"_Mr. Schue, I think we should do Whitney songs, on behalf of her death" she said_

"_That's a stupid idea" Sam responded back_

"_But I don't remember anyone asking for your opinion" she spat back crossing her arms over her chest_

"_Well this is Glee and we should agree on ideas and yours is stupid, simple" Sam retorted_

"_That's enough, the way you guys are acting you would think you liked each other" Mr. Schue said_

"_HA! Never! maybe if he were smarter and able to read" Mercedes spat_

"_And if she were 30 pounds less" Sam said back_

"_You are such a dick" Mercedes yelled_

"_Dick.. something you'll never get" he said back_

He really pissed her off, like she did nothing and he was acting this way. What the actual fuck.

**Sam P.O.V.**

Sam didn't really hate Mercedes in fact he liked her but he didn't have a way with words so they always came out as insults. He didn't mean them but she annoyed him, she always felt like he was coming at her, or he had a vendetta against her. She never tried to include him in anything, it was annoying . He remembers when they first went at it, it was completely her fault.

"_Hey Mercedes" he tried talking to her_

"_Sam... hey?" she asked a question more than gave an answer_

"_I like your shirt, but don't you think it's to tight" he asked. He wasn't making a joke or anything, he was just stating it because he didn't want guys just staring at her chest. But of course, with out asking questions she assumed he was coming at her._

"_Well, your dumb, but you still come to school" she spat. Sam was dumbfounded, she knew about his dyslexia, yet she still used it as a low blow, was she serious?_

"_And your over weight, guess we both have problems we should work on huh?" he didn't mean it one bit, but she made him say it, she made it come out._

"_Go to hell" she spat_

"_You first" he sad back and walked away._

That day is where it all began, where their hatred for each other started, it always ended up in him being "Dumb"or her being "Fat" even though she definitely wasn't, she had beautiful curves.

**Mercedes & Sam P.O.V.**

"Okay class we're doing group work, and before you get to excited we're picking names out of a hat, no unfair pairings, so Mercedes you're up first" he finished. Mercedes walked up to the class, crossing her fingers and chosing a name, preying to god it was anyone but Sam, but as god would have it :

"Sam Evans" she said his name like it left a bad taste in her mouth

"Come one Mr. Schue, someone trade with me this won't work" he said

"I'm sorry Sam, deal with it. In life you won't always choose who you end up with that's just how it is" he finished, after everyone picked he spoke again.

"Okay, we're just doing duets, so work hard winner gets the duet spot for nationals, class is dismissed" he finished

"My house or yours" she asked rolling her eyes

"why the attitude already? You need to get laid" he finished

"Oh, because you're not getting none that means I should be getting some?" she asked

"Not getting none, I can have any female I want don't get it twisted" he said

"Not every female" she rolled her eyes and walked away. He was going to let it go but he needed to know where she lived.

"What time and address. Virgin Mary?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and walked back towards him and gave him her address.

Sam got to her house and knocked on the door, he really didn't want to be here. After their argument earlier, he knew things would be awkward. He knocked on the door, and waited. She opened it to let him in, with out saying a word she walked upstairs to her room,so he could follow.

"Can I sit?" he asked pointing to her bed

"Go ahead" she said. Usually his words didn't get to her, but they dd this time. She damn sure wasn't a virgin, and she knew she wasn't bad in bed either.

"So what song do you want to do?" he asked. She ignored him and walked over to him and straddled his lap, each of her thighs on either sides of his legs. She took his face into her hands and kissed the life out of his lips. At first he was shocked, he didn't know what to do but it felt so good, her mouth on his felt so right. They fought for dominance, going at it with their tongues, they explored each others mouth kissing passionately. His hands automatically went to her ass, and he gave it a good squeeze, causing her to moan in his mouth. She pulled back with her eyes still closed and his hands still on her ass, he loved how her ass felt in his hands, she had ass for days and it was such a turn on and so attractive.

"Wow" he said looking into her eyes for any sign of regret, but with out a doubt it was lust. She slowly got off his lap even though he protested. She took off her shirt, then pulled down her leggings. She was left in her boy shorts and lacy bra. Sam almost passed out, her body was out of this world. She pulled down the boy shorts, then unhooked her bra and stood in front of him butt naked in all her glory. He felt a discomfort in his pants, his dick was begging to be released, he started undoing his belt but she walked over and unbuckled it for him. She took his member out his underwear and just stared at it, it looked amazing, hard as hell and his tip was pink as hell. She stroked him a few times wrapping her hands around it twisting back and forth. She took him into her mouth sucking him up and down. She swirled her tongue around his head, and took him all the way down her throat the best she could, and stroked what couldn't fit. Sam almost lost his shit, he bent his head back and grasped the back of her head, pushing her head back making her go deeper if that was possible. She licked him up and down, and swirled her tongue around his tip again, she massaged his balls, and he almost lost it, but he relaxed himself, he wanted this to last. She started humming, and he was done, he unloaded himself into her mouth, and she licked it all up, she gave him a searing kiss, he sucked on her bottom lip causing her to moan. She straddled his lap again, and took of his shirt, she got off and pulled at his pants and he took it off, he was naked along with her.

"Condom?" she asked, he was shocked by her one word answer, the first time she's spoke since they started

"Umm, yea" he reached into his back packet took out his wallet and took out his extra condom, she snatched it from his hands, and opened it with her mouth, it turned him on. She got off his lap and stroked him a couple of times, he instantly got hard, just looking at her naked made him hard. She put the condom on and stroked him again to make sure it was on right. He tried to lead her to the bed, but she wasn't having that. She pushed him on his back on the bed. She straddled him and got on top of him, and she slowly slid down, he was so huge, that it hurt, but she wouldn't let it phase her. Sam almost lost the ability to breath, she was so tight. His hands immediately went to her ass, with out giving him warning she started moving up and down. She started out slow but picked up her pace, she was on a mission, she was gonna make him come first. She used the headboard to balance herself, and she started bouncing up and down, moving faster and faster,with out stopping. She bounced on his dick up and down, with every bounce she made it harder. She kept going on and on, and she knew he was reaching his limit, he wasn't even speaking English, he was down to Navi, but she ignored and bounced harder and faster, she was close to but her name needed to be at the end of his mouth, she increased her speed, she was close but he came first, then she came right after.

"HOLY SHIT! HAVE MERCY, MERCY" He said the last part in English.

"Who's holy Mary now? Who came first? Who's name did you scream?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a month since I've update my other stories. Truth be told I haven't been up to it. I've been feeling gloomy, and I haven't really been feeling it. This is just easier, you know? I'll try my best to get out of my funk :/**

**A request from : ZeeJack .**

Sam was running late again, what else was new? He was always late and it started to piss Mercedes off, it made her feel like she wasn't worth being on time for. She never drank, but tonight she needed a drink. She walked up to the bar, smoothed her mini skirt down and sat.

"Hey hot mama, what will it be?" The Bartender asked

"Something strong"she beamed, she really didn't know her liquor that well, but she knew she needed a hard drink

"You got it mama" he answered smiling at her flirtatiously, she rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. It tasted good, but it was strong as hell! She was in her own bubble enjoying her drink when someone cleared their throat. She turned to them annoyed, that they were interrupting her.

"how may I help you?" she tried being polite

"You can help me by shaking that ass of yours for me" he smiled, and he looked like a creep.

"um yeah sure, when fucking pigs fly" she said rolling her eyes

"Come on baby, show me what you're working with" he stood up and got behind her,putting his hands on her waist.

"Get away from, me and don't touch me" she spat

"Come on girl, I don't have all day!you gonna back that ass up or what?" he grabbed her arm, with a tight grip

"Get off of me, you fucking creep" she spat struggling to get out of his grip

"What's your problem? You obviously wore this dress to get attention, and I'm trying to give it to you, so get up and shake what your momma gave you" he said gripping her hips tighter. She turned around in her seat, stood up and smacked fire out of him.

"You bitch" he raised his hand making Mercedes flinch and close her eyes, when she opened them she saw Sam punch the guy in the face. The creep stumbled back, and charged at Sam hitting Sams back into the counter. Sam kneed him in the stomach, the creep crouched over holding his stomach, Sam charged at him and dropped him to the floor. He punched him in his face over and over again.

"You wanna hit girls huh? You fucking coward hit me!" Sam yelled., still punching him. Sam got up and kicked him at his side, he kicked him over and over again, until the guy was begging him to stop, but Sam wouldn't,he was seeing red. How dare him, try and hit Mercedes, was he out his mind?

"Sam, STOP!" Mercedes yelled, but he still didn't listen the guys face was all bloodied up, it was until the bartender came over and grabbed Sam did he stop.

"You two get the fuck out NOW" He roared, Mercedes was heated, she walked out the bar with out a word to Sam, and searched the parking lot for his car, she pulled out her extra key and opened the door and sat in the passenger seat. Sam got into the drivers seat and started diving off, he drove to their house. The car ride was filled with complete silence, you can cut the tension with a knife. When they reached their home Mercedes stormed out the car slamming the car door, she ran up the stairs with Sam on her trail, she opened the door walking to the room, but Sam grabbed her by her arm to stop her.

"Mercedes what the fuck is your problem?" he asked mad

"You're my fucking problem" she spat

"Are you kidding me? He was going to fucking hit you" he yelled incredulously

"Oh thank you Sam, whoopty fucking do!" she said crossing her arms over her chest

"So what's your problem?" he spat

"first you're late AGAIN, Then you fight, Last you get us fucking kicked out" she yelled. Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing, this must be a joke, it had to be. He simply took off his jacket and walked over to Mercedes, he was furious.

He crashed his lips into Mercedes with so much force he almost knocked her back, this kiss wasn't what Mercedes was used to, not his soft kisses but this one was full of rage and anger. He cupped her ass and hoisted her up making her wrap her legs around his waist, she moaned in response "Samm" she moaned. "DONT TALK" He barked. She looked surprised Sam never spoke to her like that, she wasn't even mad he was clearly mad, but this was turning her on to much. With her legs wrapped around his waist, he carried her over to the table and laid her down, he ripped off the skirt along with her underwear, he pulled down his briefs and pants in one swift motion, he set her up on the table to enter her.

"UH UH, Not on the dining room table, that is to unsanitary" she was cut off, when Sam plunged into her so hard it knocked her breathed out.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" he said huskily, Mercedes was seeing stars, Sam was so big that when they have sex he always took his time to enter her, but now she felt like she was over filled. With out giving her time to get used to him, he started plunging into her hard and fast.

"Only speak when you're spoken to, you understand?" he growled,

"Mhm, uh . Omg Sam right their uhhh" She moaned. He plunged into her deeper and faster, over and over again, each plunge deeper than the last.

"Whose pussy is this?" he asked, plunging deeper into her until his balls were hitting that ass that he loved so much.

"Uh, Sammy it's your pussy, it's all yours" she whispered, he plunged into her harder

"I can't here you, whose pussy is this" he asked roughly

"Sammy baby, it's yours it belongs to you take it Sam" she screamed after he thrusted deeper into her. He grunted, feeling that last plunge.

"Who can make you feel like this huh? Whose name are you screaming" he growled, while increasing his speed and thrusting into her faster.

"NO ONE, UHHHHH, OMGG , SAM NO ONE. IT'S YOUR NAME IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU BABY" She screamed, as he thrusted to her one good time forcing her to shake, but Sam wasn't done.

"Get on your knees and hands, Face down, ass up" he growled, still riding out her orgasm Mercedes whimpered and listened. She held her ass in the air and Sam could see her wet pussy just begging for him to enter, he groaned. And got on his knees and plunged into her hard and fast "ahh, omg, yes Sam" she yelled. Sam gripped her waist and grabbed her hair lightly pulling her hair up, this was new to him, and he was still mad

"Didn't I say speak when you're spoken to?" he yelled

"Mhmm" Mercedes whispered, he plunged into her, hitting her core over and over again this time much faster, his balls hit her ass in one swift motion, making her scream. He plunged harder and harder hitting her spot, faster and faster making her come faster. He gave her ass one good smack, hard and sharp and she came, he needed his release, with out warning, he flipped them over, making her ride him. She wasn't even over her orgasm, and she barely had the energy. He gripped her ass.

"Go, bounce" he said gruffly, Mercedes breath hitched, this was new and so sexy, it turned her on so much, she was lost in her thoughts, until she felt him smack her ass so hard, she knew their would be a hand print their later.

"I said bounce" he ordered. She placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and she started bouncing up down, and increasing the pace. "uhhh, Mercy. Go fffaster" he yelled. She obliged and started bouncing up and down, harder and faster,"UHHH, Sammy you're so big" she yelled, bouncing up and down, faster and harder she bounced and bounced until her breath gave out, she collapsed on his chest and he came.

"That was" he started

"WOW" She finished, the two of them just bursted into bits of laughter. He held her close

"And Sam" she said

"Hmm?" he answered, still in a daze

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again" she said playfully smacking his chest

"All in a days work baby" he answered

"yeah yeah, but I like that Sam" she smiled wickedly

"Oh yeah?" Sam answered, and they were at it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today is valentines day, so why not write a story about it ?**

Mercedes was finally in 8th grade. She finally was the senior of her school, she was excited about that, except today was valentines day . All day she watched as her two best friends Quinn and Santana got googley eyes and valentines day cards from guys, and she was just there. Rachel was also Mercedes "friend" but she wouldn't go as far as calling her, her best friend .

"Mercedes, why don't you just except a card from Shane i mean he's the only guy who will ever like you, Unlike me i have my Finny Bear and I'm almost certain Sam Evans will ask me to be his valentine" Rachel Beamed

Mercedes was mad, how dare Rachel ! She was on the verge of tears; Rachel always said the most hateful things; She was going to say something but she felt Santana and Quinn put a hand on her shoulders.

"Hey Hobbit, why don't you worry about that big beak of yours instead of coming at our girl" Santana snarled

"And Rachel? only in your wildest dreams, is my brother going to ask you to be his valentine, he likes his girls human, you angry bird" Quinn said coldly

"Uh, i was just trying to inform her" Rachel started but was cut off by Santana

"Why don't you inform your jolly the big green giant boy toy, that even if he's kissing girls under the bleacher, his huge ass can still be seen" Santana finished crossing her arms over her chest, with a wicked smile on her face .

"I Never" Rachel said walking away stomping her feet.

Quinn and Santana turned around to each and started their handshake . Quinn put her hand down first and said " Q " , then Santana put her hand down and said " Snix" and then they waited for Mercedes who put her hand down last and said " Diva" and they switched spots, did a patty cake hand movement and got into a big hug .

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" Mercedes said

"Anything for you Merce, you know we have your back, best friends for ever" Santana said

"Yeah, till the end!" Quinn said. Mercedes was going to say something but just then Sam showed up, he looked nervous . Mercedes couldn't see him, because her back was to him, but Quinn and Santana could .

"Hey Mercy" he said nervously .

"Hey Sam!" she smiled, her smile made Sam even more nervous, it gave him butterflies when she smiled like that.

"Um, can I walk you to class?" he asked her

"um, sure" she answered . "Bye guys" she said to Santana and Quinn , gave them a hug and left .

"It's time for the secret handshake" Quinn said, they only used the secret handshake when they were telling each other a secret that could not be mentioned . Santana shook her hand, bent over grabbed each others ankles and shook it .

"Now spill" Santana said

"well last night i couldn't sleep. so i decide to go down to kitchen and get some water. i heard music coming from the basement, so I followed the sound. when i got there it was Sam singing a love song, and he replaced Some words with Mercys name, i think he's going to ask Mercy to be his valentine" Quinn beamed

"YES ! finally ! lord knows your brother is in love with her. the whole school could tell" Santana answered back

"Everyone except Cedes" Quinn laughed walking away with Santana, little did they know, Rachel was listening to their entire conversation .

**I've decided i might make this a 3 part or 2 part. all the chapters for this will be up by today. so review ! tell me what you think ! and please disregard any mistakes, I'm actually typing this on my phone !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres part 2 sorry i didnt update it on thursday, but things got in the way, but here it is .**

"Mercy?" Sam stopped them from walking any further . He was so nervous, he wanted to do this now, to get it out before he got too nervous and chickened out .

"Yeah Sam ?" She smiled . Sam's breath hitched, her smile was everything, she was just so beautiful .

"I um, Can you, Um" Sam started off, but Mercedes cut him off

"Out with it Evans, i'm not getting any younger" she teased, which caused Sam to laugh, and relax a little .

"Okay, Cedes can you come with me to the park after school ?" He asked her .

"I would have to ask my mom, but I wouldn't see it being a problem" She beamed .

"Great!" he said happily and kissed Mercedes on the cheek . Mercedes was shocked that he did that, but not as shocked as Sam.

"Um, I'm sorry !" he said turning a bright shade of pink, and putting his head down.

"It's okay ! friends can give friends a kiss on the cheek" she said brushing it off. she knew a boy like Sam would never like her, when he can have a girl like Santana or Rachel. So she didn't make a big deal out of it .

The word friend made Sam cringe, but it didn't matter. He would let her know how he felt later on today .

They walked to class together laughing about the movie avatar, and sharing their feelings on certain parts .

Mercedes called her mom and begged her to let her go to the park, after minutes of the rules being retold, her mom let her go .

By the end of the day the whole school knew about Sam and Mercedes "Date" at the park after school . Some were happy for them, the girls were jealous that he chose her, the boys were also jealous that Mercedes chose him, and in Rachel's case, some were furious, outraged, full blown angry . But she had a plan, they wouldn't work out if Mercedes thought Sam stood her up .

She decided to slip the note into Sam's locker, during lunch, when no one was around .

**Dear Sam,**

**I am so sorry, but I won't be able to make it today, my mom said no . **

**From Mercedes**

Rachel was beyond happy ! next step to her plan, she had to be at the park with Sam, so Mercedes could catch them together, she was brilliant !

She waited around the corner as Sam opened his locker and the note fell on the floor . He picked it up and read it, his face visually fell, and Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes . This was her cue, she fixed her skirt and walked over to Sam's locker.

"Hey Sam" she beamed

"Um, hey Rachel" he said back scratching the back of his neck, this was awkward for him.

"Sam I was wondering if you wanted to come to the park with me, I wanted to know if you would give me guitar lessons" she lied

"Um, Idk" he said, he didn't feel right going with anyone that wasn't Mercedes .

"Please, I really want to learn, and I heard you are the best of the best" she beamed

"Um, okay sure, what time?" he asked. Rachel thought about it, she knew him and Mercedes was supposed to meet at 4:00, so she needed Mercedes to catch them, Mercedes was going to feel like nothing if it was the last thing she did.

"how about 4:30?" she Asked

"Sure" he answered and closed his locker

"Bye" she beamed giving him an unnecessary hug.

Mercedes was excited about the park, Sam was cute, funny, and smart . She kind of has a crush on him.

By 4 she was at the park waiting, sitting on the bench . Time started ticking, 10 minutes had passed, and he still wasn't there. 20 minute had passed, and nothing . 25 minutes and she was starting to get mad, he lied to her. After 30 minutes she grabbed her bag and started to walk out the park. He ditched her, why would he do that . Just when she looked up she sees him walking hand and hand into the park with Rachel .

"Rachel what are you doing? why are you holding my hand ?" Sam asked

"Oh, It's my shoes, i just need a little support" she lied .

Meanwhile Mercedes was on the verge of tears, he chose Rachel, why ? she knew why because she isn't as pretty as Rachel, Rachel was right . She sped up her steps and left the park, with tears coming down from her eyes .


	5. Chapter 5

**Last part in the three part story . Don't wanna see it come to an end, but it must lol. So you guys can PM me any ideas/prompts you want me to write about . ABSOLUTELY ANYTHING and it will get done . I'm on break from school for this week, so take advantage (: **

After crying all last night, Mercedes made that the last time she will ever cry over a boy. A stupid boy, who doesn't know the difference between a genuine girl, and a straight up bitch! She had a nasty attitude all day! she wanted to confront Sam about the situation, but she didn't want to talk to him.

Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes, and let a huff out every time the teacher spoke. Everything made her mad, she has this class with Sam and he kept on looking at her and smiling, she wanted to smack that smile right off his face. You ever dislike someone at the time, that everything they did made you mad? they breathe and you just want to throw something? yeah well that's how she felt right now . And he still wouldn't stop smiling at her! like what the fuck was he so happy about anyways? she rolled her eyes one last time, and let a sound out, and it was the last straw for Ms. Harris.

"Is their a problem Mercedes ?" She asked

"Do you see tears in my eyes?" Mercedes asked back. Ms. Harris was taken back, and so was Sam. Mercedes never spoke back or acted this way.

"Mercedes, You will not speak to me in that manner" Ms. Harris retorted

"Well if you stop talking to me, then I wouldn't be speaking to you in any manner, now would I?" She asked rolling her eyes, she really didn't want to be there.

"Get up, grab your things and get out. Go to Mr. Figgins office, NOW" She yelled . Mercedes looked at her blankly and started clapping her hands.

"Finally, I don't have to sit in this boring class all period" she said grabbing her stuff and walking out.

She walked into the office and waited until they called her in .

Just as Mr. Figgins walked out his office, Sam walked into the office. He handed Mr. Figgins the referral, and just stared at Mercedes willing her to look at him, but she wouldn't, so he left .

"And if i catch you cutting class again Noah Puckerman, I will suspend you" He finished.

"Yeah, I got it" Puck answered

"What did you do hot mama? forget to close the classroom door?" he teased. She flipped him off and walked into Figgins office. Which shocked the shit out of Puck, but he just left .

"Never thought I'd see you in my office, Mercedes" He said

She just crossed her arms over her chest and listened not saying a word.

"Well, Ms. Harris said you were being rude and disrupting the class" He finished, and she still didn't answer.

"Well since you don't want to talk, you have detention after school today, and don't be late, you may go" he finished getting up and opening the door. She just walked out and started off to her next class.

"Mercedes" Sam called her name, she rolled her eyes and kept walking ignoring him. He ran and caught up with her grabbing her by her elbow softly

"What's wrong?" He asked his eyes full of concern.

"I'm fine, leave me alone" She responded

"No, talk to me! I'm always here you know" He responded

"Yeah, except yesterday" She retorted

"What are you talking about ?!" He asked confused

"Look, why don't you go check up on your girlfriend Rachel and see how she's doing! " She sneered

"Woah. wait, Rachel is NOT my girlfriend. Where'd that come from?" He asked

"No where. Sam just leave me alone! I'm going to be late to class, and get detention again!" She said pulling her arm away harshly and walking away to class .

Sam stood in the hallway confused ! he needed to talk to her, but first he needed to get into that detention room.

"Puck!" he said catching up to him

"Yo! what's up?" He asked

"I'll take your spot for detention" He offered

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously

"look, I need to talk to Mercy! she's been acting weird" he answered

"well word around the street is you and Rachel are together" he informed his best friend

"What the fuck?! who told you that non sense" he asked

"Rachel!" he answered

"Talk to you later man! I'm taking your spot!" he said walking away

"What ever floats your boat" he answered

He walked up to Rachel, really mad that she was spreading lies around about him. Especially lies that caused Mercedes the girl he's had the biggest crush on since elementary school to be mad at him.

"Rachel! why are you telling people we're dating" He asked her angrily

"Oh Sam. didn't see you there" she tried changing the subject

"Answer the question" he said coldly

"Well we did go on a date yesterday" she tried

"Date? i helped you with the guitar! where the fuck in your mind does that make it , what ever it was a date?" He asked

"Sam you don't have to lie. It was a date" She answered trying to calm him down. People were starting to gather around and whisper, but Sam didn't care! he needed to set this straight.

"Rachel! STOP. listen and listen good cause i promise this is the LAST time i'm saying this. We NEVER went on a date. We are NOT dating. I DON'T have ANY feelings for you." He finished staring at her making sure she understood.

"But Sam" She started but he cut her off

"But NOTHING ! I like Mercedes Jones . Mercy. Cedes . MJ! Get it ? Got It ? Good" He finished walking away, leaving a shocked Rachel standing at her locker.

After school came. Mercedes grabbed her books and walked into the detention room. She signed in and took a seat, opening her book, and doodling in it. Minutes later, someone sat next to her. She felt eyes on her, and when she looked up, she found a pair of green ones staring at her. She rolled her eyes and started to move to the next desk

"Wait, please" he begged

"What Sam" She asked staying in her seat

"I need to talk to you, It's important" he said

"Go ahead" she stated crossing her arms over her chest

"Well Why did you say what you said about Rachel" he asked

"Well I don't know, maybe because you ditched our hang out session yesterday at the park to be with her" She answered flatly. She wasn't gonna hold back from him, she was gonna tell it how it was

"Mercy, you wrote me a letter and said you couldn't come" He retorted

"and I would never ditch you for Rachel" he finished hoping she believed him

"Sam. If you didn't want to come you didn't have to. You don't have to lie" She finished . He was going to try an defend himself but there wasn't a point to doing that. Mercedes needed to see proof. He went into his bag and pulled out the letter and put it on her desk. She wouldn't take it she just stared at it, he pushed it forward to her. She reluctantly took it and opened it, and read it , her facial expressions changed, it softened .

"Sam, I didn't write that . That's Rachels hand writing" She said barely above a whisper.

"I kind of figured after, since she was telling people we were dating" he finished

"I'm sorry" She said. He shook his head .

"Don't be! You were mad, i would be to! Mercedes Jones I like you and only you. Will YOU be my girl friend? " He asked with hope in his eyes

"Yes Sam" she answered. Sam leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"I've never had a boyfriend before, So I might suck and" He cut her off by kissing her, he swiped his tongue on her bottom lip asking for permission which she gave, and their tongues battled, he slowly pulled away.

"Pretty darn amazing, MJ" he beamed his southern accent coming out .

**PROMPTS ! GIVE ME PROMPTS !**


	6. Chapter 6

Can you do a one shot about samcedes dating in high school(like

season 3) and sam get super jealous because there alot of guy who want to date mercedes!

Sam was happy him and Mercedes were together . After all they've been through, being separated, him having to move, her finding herself, and Shane, it felt to good to have his girl to hisself .

He walked up to her and tapped her on the opposite shoulder making her look the other way, and she laughed while rolling her eyes, why she always fell for that, she would never know .

"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend" He beamed .

"Hey Sammy" she smiled, even though they've been dating for months, she still was shy around him, which he found cute.

He stepped up to her, and captured her lips in the slowest , most sensual , sweetest kiss known to man, he slowly pulled back, she had a dazed look in her eyes. He patted himself on the back, because he could make her feel that way.

"Sam that was amazing" she finished .

"Yeah I know" he joked around with her . She playfully slapped him in the chest. He got a quick peck from her lips and interlaced their fingers .

"Lets go to class Casanova" She rolled her eyes and they walked to class .

She walked into class, he pulled the chair out for her and sat next to her . Artie sat next in the seat next to her, he didn't know why, but he just let it go .

"Damn, women when are you going to stop playing and have my kids" Artie beamed looking at her up and down . Making Sam clench his jaw, he knew that's how Artie acted, but he still hated it . Especially the way he looked at her made him beyond mad .

"Artie boy, you are crazy" She laughed shaking her head. Completely oblivious to the fact that he was flirting with her .

"Crazy about you, my chocolate goddess" he said smoothly. Sam clenched his fist and Mercedes felt him stiffen next to her, she squeezed his hand gently .

"Artie, you better stop before i tell sugar" She said

"Sugar is my girlfriend and you're my wife, we can make a compromise" he said smiling mischievously. That was it for Sam, he put his arm around Mercedes possessively.

" Yeah well, go find yourself another wife, because you're looking at the future Mrs. Evans. Take a hike !" He said kissing Mercedes possessively . Artie caught the clue, and dismissed himself . Mercedes didn't say anything, she was still hot from that kiss.

Later on during the day, Sam went to go meet Mercedes at the library. When he got there he saw Puck sitting at the table, he knew this couldn't be good . He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her .

"Like i was saying Hot Mama, all you have to do is give me one date! like old times" Puck said . Sam stood there dumbfounded what the fuck was wrong with everyone, they knew him and Mercedes were dating and here he was asking her out right in front of him .

" Are you fucking smoking ?!" Sam yelled at him . The worst part, Puck looked shock! _Unbelievable _Sam thought

_"_We're dating you dipshit!" He yelled again, people were really starting to piss him off !

_"_Sam! I'm sorry Puck but me and Sam are together, and it's gonna stay like that" she squeezed his hand. Puck just sat there, not budging .

_"_Bye" Sam said

"If you weren't dating hot mama, I'd beat the shit out of you for talking to the Puckasaurus like that" he said standing up. Sam stood up to, not backing down to the challenge. Mercedes quickly got up putting her hands between them.

" Okay that's enough! Bye Puck" She said and Puck left .

Sam was getting mad as the day kept going, and it didn't get any better as he walked into the locker room, he heard Anthony Rashad talking about his girl, he couldn't catch a break .

_"_Okay Ant, Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes. Who would you fuck, Kill, and Marry?" He heard one of the guys ask.

_"_Oh man please, that's easy! Kill Rachel. Fuck Santana, and Marry Mercedes. Mercedes is a girl you take home to your mom, she's that beautiful and plus i get to fuck her anytime i want, do you see that ass?" he asked laughing, and that was enough for Sam! he ran into the locker room and charged at Anthony punching him in the face over and over again, it wasn't until they pulled him off did he stop.

"Don't fucking talk about my girlfriend like that you shit head!" he said walking out the locker room and going to Mercedes locker, where she was. She smiled when she saw him coming, her smile faltered when she saw his hair was a mess, and his clothes were disheveled .

"Sam what happened?" She asked

"Dumb ass Rashad was talking about you, in an inappropriate way " he answered still mad

"Sam, you can't fight everyone who talks about me!" She tried reasoning with him

"Like hell I can't Mercy" he said cupping her cheek

"Samson" She teased

"Mercedes I love you" He said the L word for the first time.

"I love you to Sammy. And you're it for me. No other guy will ever take your place " She answered

"Promise?" he asked

"Promise" she answered .

**Keep the prompts coming !**** and i hope you liked it (: **


	7. Chapter 7

**You should do one where Mercedes is going through menopause**  
**and Sam thinks that the only way to cure it is by having extremely rough but**  
**loving sex! SMUT GALORE! :-)**

Mercedes felt old, she felt like a grandma. She was going through Menopause. She should be happy no more stomach cramps, or bloating but she felt the complete opposite, she felt miserable .

Sam walked into there bedroom, and watched as Mercedes checked herself out in the mirror .

"Sam, I'm ugly, and old, and unattractive" She whined . Sam just rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing .

"Please Mercedes, you're the sexiest , most beautiful woman, I've laid eyes in" he said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, and kissing her neck.

"You don't mean that" She complained still looking at herself. He grabbed her hand and put it on the bulge in his pants.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked her, making her rub her hand up and down his dick .

" You're a guy! you're always hard" she reasoned sucking her teeth.

"WAIT. I know how we can fix this" he beamed, like he's just discovered something life changing .

"How?" She asked curious .

"All night, non stop, hot , steamy sex" he beamed

"SAM" She said

"you won't know until you try" he said

She looked at him for a second, and shrugged her shoulders. He lifted her up and put her on the dresser, he removed her shirt first and unclasped her bra. After all these years, he still was captured by her boobs . He started to lick her nipples slowly, and than he bit down on them making her gasp. She let her head fall back . After they were hard , he unbuckled her pants and brought them down along with her underwear in one quick motion. He spread her thighs, and got on his knees, he spread her lips with his tongue, and licked a line down her slit. He sucked on her clit,

Mercedes grabbed the back of his head and pushed him deeper

"Can't go any deeper Mercy" He said knowing the vibrations would send her over the top.

"Oh, my god Sam, yes right there" She said after he found her spot. He stuck his tongue deeper, licking her up and down, and she came in his mouth and he licked all of her juices up. He lifted her up by her ass, wrapping her thighs around his waist, grinding his cock, into her pussy. Making her moan loudly. He slapped her ass and dropped her on the bed .

"Lay down straight" He said and she did as she was told.

He climbed over her and put his dick between her boobs. He squeezed her boobs together, he started sliding down and up, down and up, down and up, down and up. Every time he came up she licked his tip.

"Oh god mercy" he said moaning . He slid up and she licked the tip, rolling her tongue around his throbbing cock, one more lick, and her teeth grazed his tip, and he came all over her chest, he fell on his back. She ran a finger through the cum, and swallowed it.

"Delicious" She said . He laid on top of her an entered her swiftly, making her gasp, Sam was huge, and she didn't even get a chance to adjust .

He started to move slowly at first . Rolling his hips, after a while, he was pounding into her at full speed.

"You like my dick inside of you?" he asked Pounding into her really hard.

"Yes oh Sammy baby, do it again" She answered

"Who's pussy is this?" He asked thrusting faster and even harder into her.

"OMG. Sammmmmmy, It's all yours" She said clinging onto his shoulder. He rolled his hips into her, and thusted in and out, harder and faster .

"Oh my god, Jesus" She said

Sam pounded faster, faster and harder. He didn't want to come so he pulled out.

Mercedes whimpered from the lack of contact.

"Get on your hands and knees" He demanded, and she listened.

When she did it his dick twitched at the sight of her amazing ass. Her pussy was glistening begging him to enter so he listened . He plunged into her in one swift motion.

"Shiiiiiiiiit Sam" She said , He pumped in and out. Plunge . SLAP, he slapped her ass . Thrust . SLAP. He thrusted even harder . SLAP ! He gripped her hair and brought her head up for a kiss, the pain and the pleasure was to much for Mercedes and she came viciously . He didn't even give her a chance to relax, he flipped them over and sat on his back, putting her in the cowgirl position. He slapped her ass really hard one good time,

"Ride this dick baby" he said , and she started moving up and down

"Faster" he said and she put her hands on his chest to help herself sit up.

"Harder" he breathed out, in so much pleasure .

He rolled his hips with every motion she did, making her tilt her head back in ecstasy, he was so close.

"Faster and Harder" He grunted

She rode him like their was no tomorrow faster and harder and he came, hard inside of her .

She got off of him, and collapsed next to him, he pulled her flush against his chest and whispered in her ear

"Looks like grandma has some moves" he laughed

**I hope you liked it, not really good at smut but i did the best i could lol !**


	8. Chapter 8

**One idea is Sam and Mercy are two tourists in Europe (anywhere in Europe) who bump into each other and end up making there own adventure together.**

Mercedes didn't know why she listened to Santana and went on this tour of the biggest Jungle in Europe . Don't get her wrong, she loved living in Europe, it was such a beautiful place. The setting was just breath taking. She's been on plenty of tours, but this one was by far the most boring. And to top it all off Santana ditched her, and she knew she was with Brittany getting her "Lady Kisses" on like she called it . She rolled her eyes for the 100th time since she's been on this tour . This man, has to be the most boring guy shes seen. He puts no life into his words, and he speaks in such a monotone voice it started to annoy her .

She looked to the right seeing another guy rolling his eyes at the man, she couldn't help but laugh . He was gorgeous, his sandy blond hair blew in the wind. His smedium shirt fit him so well, you can see his abs through his shirt. His lips were so plump and beautiful, she's never seen lips like that on a white guy. And his eyes were so captivating, this light green, very unique. She must have been staring cause he started looking at her. She didn't look away. Instead of being freaked out he started making crazy faces, which made her explode in fits of laughter . He was in awe with her laugh, she wasn't like most girls, who didn't laugh loud because they cared what people thought. And plus her laugh was music to his ears, and he wanted to make her laugh more, so he walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Sam I And I don't like Green Eggs and Ham" He beamed and she couldn't help but laugh. He had this cute dork thing going on, which she thought was hot .

"Hello, I'm Mercedes" She said shaking his hand . They had a staring contest . As they entered the jungle . They were on a Jungle car.

" I'm glad you guys are introducing yourself to each other, but try paying attention" the tour guide said in a boring tone. Mercedes just rolled her eyes, he couldn't be serious. When he turned his back Sam whispered

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked. She looked at him like he grew two heads

"Are you NUTS?! there are animals, wild animals around here" She whispered harshly

"I promise nothing will happen to you" He said giving her puppy eyes

"Black people always die first Sam I Am" She said matter of factly

He burst out into laughter

"Pweaseeeeeeee" he said in a baby voice .

"Fine ! Sam i swear if anything happens to me and i die, I'm haunting your crazy ass!" She said .

"deal" he said shaking her hand feeling a shock ! she gasped and pulled away. He looked out and slowly stepped out of the car. He waited for Mercedes to do the same. She slowly scooted out, Sam tried to help her, and his hand landed in her ass

, he quickly moved his hand, turning a bright shade of pink. They walked through the jungle just talking, about everything. There job, there biggest fears, favorite color, food. They even got as bold enough to talk about worst and best sex experience. Sam knew from the get go he has feelings for this girl. Mercedes was slowly falling for Sam also. Everything was going great until Sam and Mercedes heard something. Sam told Mercedes to stay quiet, she did as she was told. She put her back behind a huge tree. Sam kept on walking and looking out.

"Mercedes, the ghost is clear, just a mouse" He said . But she didn't answer

"Mercedes" he said turning around

"Holy Shit" He said . when he turned around he saw a huge snake wrapped around her arms and neck . She had a look of panic on her face, but she didn't budge. Sam was shocked, the shock wore off of him, and he grabbed a branch quietly not to distract the snake. He lit the branch on fire, and pointed it in the snakes face and the snake slowly unwrapped itself, and slithered up the tree. Mercedes quickly ran to Sam. He wrapped his arms around her body, giving her a tight hug.

"Don't you ever leave me " she said scared

"Never" he answered giving it a double meaning .


End file.
